


An experience someone had

by Not2BeRecognized



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack?, Reader is Steve from minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not2BeRecognized/pseuds/Not2BeRecognized
Summary: You just joined a new world, but something else is there.
Relationships: Waluigi (Nintendo)/Reader





	An experience someone had

**Author's Note:**

> Based on am interaction I had in minecraft.

You appear in the forest. You are only wearing underwear and a santa hat. You start to punch the nearest tree. After destroying the entitle oak tree you craft a crafting table. You have to craft your first tools before it gets dark. You craft a pickaxe and are half way done making an axe when you hear a noise behind you. You turn without knowing what to expect. Before your eyes is Waluigi, but he is not wearing a shirt and is ripped. He says nothing and neither do you. Waluigi crouches several times to show he is friendly. He tosses a white bed at you followed by two whole cooked chicken. He crouches one last time, and before you can say anything he sprinted away without looking back.  
“No thanks, I just joined,” you whisper quietly to yourself.  
After mining a few more trees you decide to go in the direction that Waluigi went. You exit the forest and see across a small plains biome a house made of birch planks and oak logs. It is starting to get dark so you go inside. There are several chests and a crafting table. Unable to contain your curiosity you look inside one of the chests. You see stacks of iron, diamonds and enchanted golden apples. Waluigi must be strong. You didn't notice Waluigi getting in front of you till you got out of the chest.  
“Where is everyone?” You ask as you place a bed on the floor.  
He points to the north west. You get in your bed and Waluigi leaves to go to his own bed.

In the morning you leave before Waluigi wakes up. You go back to the forest to collect wood to build your house. You don't know when you will see Waluigi again, but you know you will never forget how kind he was to you, even though you had nothing.


End file.
